Akita Haruka
Haruka Akita (春花 秋田, Ha-ru-ka A-ki-ta) Haruka is an acupuncture doctor and tailor in her early 30s, she is seen healing and taking care of the sick and making kimonos. Background Haruka is known that she is the aunt of Akita Hanako. It's shown that she was a normal villager making a living out of being a doctor and tailoring, like the most of the Akita woman. She makes very pretty kimonos. She heals people by using herbs, and at other times, she is seen making kimonos for people. She seems to be against the rules of the Akita women, cutting her hair to chest length often. It is considered a bad thing because most of the Akita women only cut their hair once at the age of 18, yet she was influenced by her niece, thinking that long hair may not be so bad after all. And therefore letting it grow and only trimming her bangs at times. Personality Haruka is a very kind woman who loves helping people. She is a very patience woman who is always a good listener, even if she is doing something very important, she will always sit down and listen to what the person has to say. Though so, she cannot multi-task like most woman can. If she talks while working, she will either say something very un-polite or mess up her work. So she tries to avoid multi-tasking. Haruka is a very laid back woman, often not doing her job (mostly clothes making) until the last minute, yet she seems to do it well in the end by asking for more time. Her clients knew that if they often pay her to make clothes, so they always say the deadline is earlier than it actually is so she won't be late. Haruka doesn't know her clients does this though. Her patients love her because she is always nice and caring, although she can be a little bit rough when it comes to sticking needles into the skin for acupuncture. Appearance Haruka is a pale skined woman with long blue hair to her waist. She has high cheek bones and a slightly curvy figure. She has the classical Akita dark circles around her eyes, she doesn't try to cover her dark circles up like her niece Hanako, in fact- she shows it with pride. Haruka wears a tan and black colored kimono with the same colored stich designs, she wears the black ninja sandals or she just goes barefoot. Since Haruka isn't a ninja of any kind, she usually wears a white lab coat over whatever she was wearing when doing acupuncture or treatments. Abilities Haruka is not a ninja, so she doesn't really have much power. Status (5 for most powerful/ 0 for least powerful) Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT